As Internet of Things (IoT) devices, smart phones, etc., continue to grow in popularity, the bandwidth and processing demands on wireless networks (e.g., cellular networks) will continue to grow as well. Furthermore, current session management procedures for cellular networks involve complex connection-oriented control procedures that may negatively affect the use of these IoT devices. Traditional cellular architecture use gateway General Packet Radio Service (GGSN) or Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) as a mobility anchor and perform service edge (SE) functions, for instance, traffic shaping, lawful interception, charging, etc. User packets are delivered to the GGSN/P-GWs through GPRS Tunneling Protocol (GTP) tunnels for the SE treatment then get routed to various packet networks. This connection-oriented mobility architecture incurs significant overhead for setting up, maintaining, and modifying the tunnels, which makes it very challenging for future mobility network which may support billions of devices.